


An Interview with a Journalist

by Mezzatto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Fanganronpa, Hajime appears for a quick second, Nikei learns about friendship, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzatto/pseuds/Mezzatto
Summary: Nikei couldn’t remember the last time he had a hard time falling asleep. Or well, having a hard time going to sleep that wasn’t caused by staying up all night putting together his articles. No, for the first time in a long while, his restless sleep was caused by the excitement he had for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first time that he himself will be interviewed.A little fic of Sora and Nikei's final FTE from Nikei's point of view. No spoilers.
Relationships: Sora & Nikei Yomiuri, Sora/Nikei Yomiuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An Interview with a Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Coming back to post a completely self-indulgent fic from my new favorite Danganronpa Fangame with my favorite rarepair from it!  
> I latched onto Nikei from the beginning and Sora's free time events with him just made me start shipping them because i just found their FTE to be cute and fun to watch. It got me inspired to write some headcanons and AUs about them based around the relationship they develop during their FTE.  
> I apologize for any errors or mistakes as this fic isn't beta-read.

Nikei couldn’t remember the last time he had a hard time falling asleep. Or well, having a hard time going to sleep that wasn’t caused by staying up all night putting together his articles. No, for the first time in a long while, his restless sleep was caused by the excitement he had for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first time that he himself will be interviewed.  
It filled him with a strange sense of excitement that he couldn’t place. Ever since Sora told him she wanted to interview him, he quickly went back to his room and spent the rest of the day thinking of answers to the kinds of questions Sora may ask.  
He smiled softly, thinking of Sora. If he was being honest with himself, she was probably the first person to ever show genuine interest in him. Nikei knew he wasn’t the most open person despite his personality, and he didn’t really feel like he was close to anyone. Despite that, he felt a bond between him and Sora that he couldn’t really describe. The only thing he could say for certain was that when he was around her, he felt happy. 

______

The next day brought about the same routine. Wake up, meet everyone in the dining hall for breakfast, and try to go about a normal daily life. For Nikei, he was as excited as ever, and everyone noticed.  
“Man Nikei, what’s gotten you in such high spirits today?” asked resident boxer boy Hajime as they were heading out of the dining hall.  
Nikei smiled, “Well today I’m meeting up with Sora for an interview!”  
Nikei could see Hajime’s eyes widen through his sunglasses, “No way...you got a date with Sora???”  
Nikei sighed, “No, it’s not anywhere close to a date. I told you, she’s just interviewing me. This is the first time I’ve ever been interviewed actually, so I’m really looking forward to it.  
Hajime just smiled and gave Nikei a playful arm punch, “Sure sure, have fun man.”  
Nikei just rubbed the spot where Hajime punched him, and watched as he met up with Shinji. His interview with Sora wasn’t a date, it was a serious thing, at least for him. 

_____

With nothing really better to do besides to wait for Sora, Nikei went to the fountain area. They already spent a good number of days on this island, and as far as investigating goes none of them found any evidence of how exactly they got to this place or any way for them to get off the island.  
Nikei sighed and leaned against one of the vending machines. He hated being here. He hated how he was stuck here on this island while there were scoops just outside this place, waiting to be written. Thinking about it, he remembered a conversation he had with Sora yesterday, about how it’s probably more convenient for him that they were in this kind of situation. He could only imagine the kind of press coverage this will get once they get out of here.  
The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked to see Sora coming over towards him.  
“Hello Nikei,” Sora greeted.  
Nikei smiled at her, “Sora! I’ve been waiting for you!” he said excitingly.  
A look of confusion crossed her face, “Huh? For what?”  
That response cut into Nikei’s heart a bit more than he would like to admit, but he shrugged it off, “Our interview of course! Didn’t you say you were going to interview me?”  
Sora looked slightly confused before recollection filled her eyes, “Oh that’s right,” she looked around, “Do you want to sit down somewhere for it?”  
“Oh yeah! Well, I prepared a lot of interview material I couldn’t bring with me, let’s head to my room!” Nikei started walking ahead of Sora and motioned her to follow him. 

______

A part of Nikei felt a little bit embarrassed bringing a girl back to his room, and a little more embarrassed at the disarray that was his room. He didn’t exactly have time to clean it, and he was so focused on the interview that it completely slipped his mind. But, looking over to Sora, she looked as if she didn’t mind. Then again, it was always hard to tell what exactly she was thinking.  
The two of them sat down at the table, which was covered in interview material, mainly questions he prepared for Sora, and Nikei could feel his heart speed up in excitement, “Alright! Ask me anything you want!” he said ethuneastically.  
Sora’s attention however, was on the papers he had on the table, “Nikei, did you prepare all of this?” She sounded impressed, and Nikei felt a strange warmth in his chest.  
He smiled, “Of course! Interviews are the core of all articles, you can’t take them too lightly.” One could write articles without interviews, but that would just be one persons’ thoughts. Interviews gave more insight and opinions and increased the validity of the subject the article is about. In Nikei’s opinion, he found interviews to be highly important. “Well, go ahead!”  
“Uh…” Sora appeared a bit stumped.  
“Feel free! Anything’s okay.” Nikei edged her on.  
Nikei could’ve sworn he saw a mischievous smirk appear on Sora’s face. He didn’t know why, but a part of his brain was saying that was a bad idea.  
“Well, then in that case...Nikei-”  
What Sora then had asked was honestly the LAST thing Nikei ever expected to be asked.  
“EHHHHHHH?!?!?” Nikei could feel how hot his cheeks were, and nearly fell out of his chair. Sora looked on with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
“Ah, revenge is so sweet.” she said. Revenge? Was this about the comment he made when they first hung out? Well, he guessed it was fair, but still.  
“I..I didn’t expect that kind of question,” Nikei said as he collected himself, “No wait, what the hell kind of question was that?” He really couldn’t help being a bit snappy with that last question.  
Sora just continued smiling and shrugged, “Like I said, revenge is sweet.”  
Nikei really couldn’t understand Sora.  
They were both quiet for a moment before Sora spoke up again, “Nikei, when i said i wanted to interview you, I just wanted to talk to you, to get to know more about you.”  
Nikei’s eyes widened a bit at Sora’s words. “She....wanted to know more about me?” He thought. Nikei thought for the past couple of days Sora was hanging out with him because it was just her wanting to get some ideas for remembering her past, but could there have been something more there?  
“You...want to know more about me?” He questioned.  
Sora took her eyes off Nikei and looked around the room, “You never really talk about anything other than interviewing. I get that it’s your talent, but when we’ve hung out together it’s pretty much the only thing that’s brought up.”  
Nikei clenched his hands under the table, “I told you, interviewing is everything to me. My work, my hobby, my way of life.” The only thing that gave his life meaning.  
Sora leaned in, “Isn’t that just another way of saying you don’t have a life outside of work?”  
Nikei tensed up, just what was Sora getting at here? In his job, there’s pretty much no down time for a social life, and Nikei was content with that. At least, he felt that way.  
Sora leaned back, “I just find it regretful that everyone else is enjoying their daily life, but you aren’t.”  
Nikei stared, “Why are you going this far when I said it’s fine Sora?” Why are you saying these things?  
Sora smilied, and for the first time, Nikei saw true genuine affection in Sora’s eyes. The sight made his heart quicken.  
“Because we’re friends.”  
Hearing Sora say that, with that expression, Nikei felt as if his world was just shaken.  
“Friends?” The concept of friendship wasn’t unknown to him, but, “Heh...I don’t think anyone has said that to me before.” Hearing Sora say that, he felt himself smile. It felt nice to have someone be interested in him for something other than his journalism.  
“I guess that’s it,” he continued, “You’re the first person who was ever curious about me. Outside of journalism, I don’t think I’ve ever talked to someone like this all laid back and casual.”  
He laughed to himself, “Is this what friendship is like?” It felt...really nice, to just talk like they were now. It was also like they weren’t even in a killing game to begin with.  
Sora got up from her chair and moved it closer to where Nikei was sitting, placing it next to him so there was less space between them, “Do you see us as friends Nikei? I do.”  
This time, Nikei could feel the blush that was on his face, accompanied by that rapid heartbeat again. It was such a strange, yet wonderful feeling.  
“Is that so? This...is really a fascinating feeling.” He said more to himself than to Sora.  
Sora leaned back in her chair, “Although, I kind of wish we met under different circumstances, I’m still lucky I met all of you. Even though I’ve lost my memories, and still don’t really have any idea of who I am, I still have made friends here.  
Friends.  
“Um, if it’s possible, rather than friends…we could..” Nikei found himself stopping right there. It was rare, for the first time in his life that he could think of, he had a hard time getting out what he wanted to say.  
Sora wanted to be his friend, and Nikei would be lying if he said he didn’t want her friendship. But he would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to become something more. He found it funny, after spending only a few days with her, Nikei found himself developing some...feelings for Sora.  
“Yes?” Sora asked, slight confusion crossing her face. Nikei had to look away, lowering his hat slightly to hide his eyes. Was he really going to admit he liked her? After only really knowing her for a few days?? Nikei could feel the words on his lips.  
“Ah! Nevermind, forget about it.” He said quickly. He couldn’t tell her, at least not now. Especially not since he was still getting used to her friendship first.  
Sora just seemed more confused at his sudden remark, but shook it off, “Well then, how bout this, want to come with me to find the others?”  
Now it was Nikei’s turn to be confused, “What, why?” They weren’t supposed to meet back up until lunch.  
Sora stood up and grabbed Nikei by the hand and stood him up as well, “Well now that I’ve gotten to know a bit more about you, don’t you think the rest of our classmates should too?”  
Nikei tried pulling back from Sora, “Whoa hang on I think this is going a little too fast for me.”  
But Sora’s grip was tighter and she pulled him along, “Well, then why don’t we just investigate together for a bit?”  
Nikei smiled, “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
